StarFox: Beginnings
by JasonR
Summary: Fox's son Marcus goes to the academy but then is called in for a mission of importance. He then notices thought that the creature his father faced was much different, but much the same
1. Called In

Hey guys thanks for all those who read Masters of War. This story is based 18 years after the events of StarFox Masters of War. But then there will be a story before. Its like star wars! jk so please read it and tell me what u think.

StarFox: Beginnings

The young 17 year old fox woke after numerous poundings on his door from his mother who was growing impatient.

"Jeez, I thought it was Saturday not a school day" spoke the groggy vulpine. After dressing into a t-shirt and some jeans the blue fox walked into the kitchen were his father was reading a newspaper on his tablet and his mother pushed breakfast in front him as soon as he sat down.

"Well Marcus its nice to have you with us this morning" spoke Fox McCloud his father "the flight academy wakes you up earlier than this" he scorned.

"Good morning dad and delicious breakfast mom" replied Marcus. The breakfast consisted of pancakes and bacon which happened to be the favorite of Fox and Marcus.

"Glad you think so son" addressed Krystal, who was his mother, as she sat down with a steaming coffee in her paw. Marcus noticed his dad looking at him with a face full of pride and at his mother with a simular look. Usually this occurred when Marcus got good grades or when he out shot his father at the shooting range.

"What? Did my grades come in the mail? Or did we win a million credits?" asked a puzzeled Marcus.

"No, even though we did get grades which were great, but we recived a reply back from the academy this morning on the phone" replied Fox. Marcus had applied for the academy a month before and took several test to get into this academy.

"Yes...go on" Marcus with his hopes growing by the minute and with his face growing a smile with eyys growing to the size of a melon.

"You were accepted Marcus! Your scores were nearly through the roof. Some of the best!" Fox answered with extreme joy. His mother got out of her chair and gave her son a hug that could be compared to a hug of a bear.

"I'm proud of you Marcus. You worked hard for it and you made it. See what happens when you apply yourself" his mother with emotion in her voice said.

"I thought I was accepted because of my last name" Marcus jokeingly stated with a wide smile.

"And that last name is one that can get your ass kicked out"added Fox. "You screw around like I did and get kicked out I will beat you"

"Yes dad. I will keep my head screwed on right" replied Marcus. "I will make you proud"

" Marcus, you already have" added his father.

"Lombardi residence"

"Hi Mr. Lombardi, is Floyd there" asked Marcus on the phone

"Yeah,one minute. Oh and Marcus, call me Falco. Im not a stranger."replied Falco.

"Yes sir"

"You are your father's son"

Marcus laughed at that one. His father had made him show respect to everyone he knew. Little to did he know that Falco didnt like to "age" so he likes to be called Falco but out of respect thogh Marcus addressed him as Mr.

"Hey Marcus whats up?" asked a eager Floyd

"Hey man did you get a letter from the academy?"

"Yeah. I am going. Guess I am bunking with this punk named Marcus McCloud."

"Same it reads im bunking with this tool called Floyd Lombardi" laughingly said Marcus.

"Feel bad for you".

"Need anything from the city bro? Im heading there today? If so i can take you"

"Yeah I do. What time?"

"How about in an hour"

" Sounds good see ya"

Marcus hung up the phone. He needed to tell his parents but before doing he walked up to the door leading up to his room. He was going to miss it but knew he was doing the right thing.

As he walked into the living room he noticed his father in his office. Taking a risk he walked in and knocked on the door. Fox looked up with an inviting his face.

"Whats up Marcus? Need something?" asked his father warmly.

"Me and Floyd are going up to Corneria City for supplies. Is that ok?" asked Marcus carefully.

"Sure go ahead. You ready for the academy"

"Yes I am." And at that point Marcus knew he was.

Four years later...

Marcus sat in the office of the academy. He was called in a while ago and had no idea why he was called in. To make matters worse, Floyd was also called in.

"I guess i lived up to my last name Floyd" said a stressed Marcus. "I managed to get my ass kicked out"

"Eh dont worry about it. They busted us for worse. You think they would have kicked us out a long time ago" replied Floyd who as comfortable as can be. His father had not been stressed on him as much as Fox McCloud, but enogh to keep Floyd in shape in school.

As Floyd words escaped his mouth the vp walked in the door with a slient walk. The battle tested cheetah sat down and gave a hard stare at the two cadets sitting in front of him.

"Boys, do have any idea why the hell you are in here?" the cheetah asked with a voice to Marcus was a dagger that was cold.

"No sir" the two nervous cadets replied.

"Well for good news the two of you are not busted but rather were called in for a good reason" replied the vp whos look had become more soft.

"We are short on pilots due to the recent attacks by a assault that occurred 2 weeks back." the VP slowly stated chewing on every word. "You two are the only ones that we have left with a decent flying ability".

"So, you want us to go and pretty much be used as stand by until needed is that right" Floyd asked before the vp could finish.

"To put it bluntly yes. You will be in the best squad the team we have. So are you going or not, I need an answer" the cheetah asked quickly and impatiently as the time ticked on by. Fox and Floyd looked at each other and back at the desk with the mission papers on it. The vp seemed to burn holes into the cadets skulls as the stared at them.

"Then yes we will go" Marcus said finally breaking the tension surrounding the room. "I need my Arwing though. I am not using one that has been half blown to pieces". Marcus said with a tone that made the vp sit up straight. The tone made sure of his determination.

"Then be ready in three days. Assault begins then".

Three days later Marcus found himself in the cot pit of a Cornerian fighter awaiting orders. His flight was right above Venom with all eyes on a giant enemy ship.

"All units report in" commanded the squad leader

"Bravo three standing by" reported Marcus

"Bravo six ready" came Floyds reply

"All ships prepare for attack run on the enemy."

The rest of the squad called in and Marcus felt his heart jump as soon as he heard those words. He knew they were going to attack but had no idea that it was now. But instead of asking he engaged thrusters and set his sheilds and weapons to forwardd. The light fighter inched itself ever closer to the evil and meanacing craft. The squad of 12 was broken into teams of two which meant Floyd and Marcus were wingmates.

"Alright Marcus lets do this. Our job is to keep guns and fighters off our boys back. Lets go in fast and low" stated Floyd to Marcus "and lets keep our selves safe too. I want to catch dinner".

"Got it Floyd. All weapons are engaged"

As soon as those words left Marcus's muzzle the blue vupline watched as the giant heap of metal ship launch fighters into the space. Bravo teams then acclerated and attacked, defending Bravo 5 and 8 who were to strike the main thrusters and then strike the craft from within.

"Alright lets hit em!" Floyd with too much exitement said into his com as he engaged and brought his fighter up to the left chasing onw of the fighters. Marcus did the same thing and had an enemy in his green croshairs. As soon as they flashed red Marcus sent 3 bolts of plasma fire into the fighter, piercing the hull and ripping a wing off causing the fighter explode into a ball of flame.

"Hell Floyd, scratch one for me!"

"Got it homie! Careful, two on your tail and I got them"

Floyd brought his fighter across towards the left to were the fighters were making a chase on Marcus and giving him hell. Sweat moved across Floyds brow as he kept the first one on his crosshairs, begging for a missle lock. The red cirle went green and then the cross.

"Get them off me! I cant shake em!" Marcus yelled into his mic as Floyd pressed the missle send button.

"Marcus now! Do a barrel roll!"

Marcus obeyed and spun the Arwing in a left wise circular spin as the missle hit the intended target sending shards of metal and glass into the atmosphere of Venom. Marcus brought his fighter out of the roll and noticed that he was heading straight for the enemy ship and that Bravo 5 was engaging the thrusters with guns all over him.

"Floyd, bring your fighter up! Need to take those guns out!"

Marcus called out and watched as Floyd brought his Arwing up and began to shoot down the guns were Barvo 5 was.

"5 go we will cover you." Floyd told 5 who acclerated to strike the thrusters. Floyd did the same and made several shots to the guns sending them up in balls of flame and plasma. Marcus came out of the right and nearly crashing into the side of the craft only 10 yards from Floyds nose. But his manuver was needed because when Floyd pulled up out of the way an enemy fighter swung him self into the side of the thrusters burning up.

"Damn man you got your ass saved bro!" Bravo 5 who laughed during the event. "Alright guys may want to move, these thibgs are going up in smoke!"

Bravo 5 blindly fired plasma into the thrusters and shot his Arwing past the thrusters but not before sending two missles into the side barely missing the explosion which shook the cot pits of Marcus and Floyd.

"Mission complete sir. Heading back," Bravo 5 sent to the commander and pulled back around towards the Cornerian base on Venom. Marcus and Floyd both did the same and sent their fighters back.

Many minutes later Marcus and Floyd landed the fighters and walked down the ladders down to stable ground before meeting up.

"Man not bad. That could be a thing I could get used to." Marcus told Floyd as he walked up.

"Yeah but you had 2 fighters on you and nailed one. Cmon did you even get a gun?" Floyd jokingly responded to Marcus

The two noticed as the pilot to Bravo 5 walked up. The bulldog looked so familat but Marcus didnt think anything of it.

"Fantastic flying guys. Thanks for saving my ass" the budog said as he reached his hand out. "Name is Jake".

Marcus and their names. Marcus an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: hey guys im sorry i haven't been able to put a new story up. I have been so busy with school but will have some more stuff coming out in a few days. its been stressful but this is the new chapter. I'm going to try to bring out a new chapter every week so yay! anyways please comment and review. every review improves the story. this is a different type of chapter but I'm trying something new. thanks all for reading

Floyd and Marcus walked with the pilot to the dorms where the pilots stayed and usually bunked while on base. After the flight the walk down to room 287 seemed very long though the walk was only a quarter of a mile which made the walk almost unbearable to the young fox. The entire way, Jake spoke the entire way about how they worked great and how they should try to tell the commander that they should be their own team.

_My god, does this guy ever shut up? I mean he is cool and all but still_ Marcus thought to himself as they walked to the door that read the 3 numbers that meant they were at the dorm they were assigned some how.

The three walked into the dorm which to their surprise to Marcus and Floyd, included a TV, beds, and what seemed to be a set of side arms they are supposed to be on while on the base. Upon seeing this Floyd walked over and traded his semi-auto citizen's pistol for a military grade high powered .45 caliber pistol. Marcus walked over and noticed another team mate of theirs yet to be known. The grey and black wolf sat on the couch with a pda in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The wolf looked up and saw Marcus and nodded his head, putting the pda down and held his hand out to Marcus.

"Hey hows it? Name is O'Donnel. Rocky O'Donnel" Rocky said as he shook Marcus' hand.

"Pleasure, name is McCould. Marcus McCould" Marcus replied as he shook Rocky's hand, noticing that his handshake was enough to nearly break his paw. The wolf brought back his paw and took a look at Floyd who was looking at the weapons Jake was still showing to him. With that Rocky let out a smoky breath and looked at Marcus, motioning him to sit down in the chair across from him. As Marcus sat, he noticed that the wolf had a scar on his right eye, starting at the top, then skipped his eye ball and continued down an inch on the bottom.

"McCloud huh? Name sounds familar. Your father Fox McCloud by any chance?" Rocky asked to kill the awkwardness floating in the air. Rocky had a stare that seemed to haunt Marcus and looked like itself could kill. His eyes stabbed deeply into the soul it seemed like.

"Yeah he is my father. Was in the force and helped in defeating Andross at the Battle of Corneria. Let me guess, Wolf O'Donnel is your father?" Marcus asked, being careful with his words, as knowing the O'Donnel family always have had some beef with McClouds. The time seemed to pass but Rocky just smiled and looked at Marcus.

"Yeah he is. Don't worry, I don't deal that bull shit that my father did. I have always wanted to meet your father. Was the reason I joined. As soon as you said McCloud, I knew I liked you for some reason." Rocky replied to Marcus as he put out his cig on the ash tray that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Have you looked at the information that we found out yet bro?"

Marcus was going to answer but was interupted by Jake talking to Floyd loudly. It seemed that Floyd found someone that was going to get on his nerves. If there was something that Floyd got from his father Falco, it was the fact that they both would knock out the punks they didn't like, and Jake was on the list of punks that Floyd was not enjoying.

"Ah cool it seemed you both know each other!" Jake said as he sat down next to Rocky on the couch across from Marcus. "I am so excited for us to be working together! Hey Rocky do you think you could give these boys the run down on the information we were able to nail on the enemy?"

"Guys look, this enemy is not ones that will lay over and die. We have seen these before. I think that this enemy has the ability to repeat it self over and over again and continue to attack without let up. In other words, these guys can clone themselves. Marcus you may know this. That ship that we saw was simular to ships that were faught against during the Battle of Corneria about 20 years ago. One famous team took out the leader, but something tells us that this leader is back on board and is in control of this entire attack against us." Rocky briefed the 2 sitting across. Marcus simply looked at Rocky in disbeilf and Floyd had a look of questioning.

"So you are saying the same bad guys as 20 years ago are back...and they can clone themselves" Floyd said after picking his jaw up. "If so, what the hell are we going to do?"

"Simply put yes" Rocky replied "They have also have started an attack on Venom. The army is sending out troops to attack against but will need air support."

Minutes passed before Marcus said anything. After what seemed like years Marcus looked up at the 3 and simply looked down at the table in front of him. "Then we need to get this information to the general. We cannot be sitting here without them knowing."

"Agreed" replied Jake.

"Ok then, lets get our asses up and tell them before we all die." Floyd told

All three stood up and walked out the door with Rocky handing the PDA that handled all the information. As Marcus walked out, he felt Rocky come up behind and whisper into his ear "Marcus. Trust me. The firepower we have is nothing. They have new weaponary that will unleash hell onto us. This is bloody insane."

"How do you know about this?" Marcus asked

"All you need to know, is that the general is not who we think he is" came Rocky's reply

48 hours before

The cheetah looked at the scanner on the bridge of the Cornerian cruiser. The signals were indicating a anomaly which seemed to be a lightning storm about 3 km away. He scrunched his brow in confusion because they were 50 miles from Venom in space. He checked the scanner again and it read the same thing.

"The hell?" the commanding cheetah thought out loud. He walked over to were the weapon officer was. "Put up the shields, I am not sure about this thing we are reading"

"What do you mean the panther asked" as he followed the cheetah to the scanner. They both looked at the scanner as it read the same thing over and over again. The panther looked at the cheetah and simply nodded as he asked one of the pilots to his left to fire up the shields. At the same time, a giant hole opened up that was to be in place of the storm, which included lightning and a vacuum that pulled the cruiser towards the gaping hole which was ripping space to shreds right in front of them.

"THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" the commander asked at the lighting seemed to close up and meet at the center of the hole. It pushed out a massive ship which made the medium class cruiser look like a crumb on a table. The ship slowly pushed itself out of the hole and once half of it emerged it began to fire on the cruiser.

"Shit! Fire back now! Launch fighters!" the cheetah screamed as pulse rounds met the hull and ripped it apart like paper. The shields did not hold out as they flashed green and red when bolts hit it. Within seconds though 20 fighters made their self out into the darkness of space firing off bolts themselves and launching missles. Yet the strike of the fighters was short lived as the ship fired more lasers at the fighters, plucking them off one by one. One flew in front of the bridge as it met with the lasers, causing it to rip to shreds, landing on the hull of the cruiser, blowing up a good portion of the hull.

"May day may day this is CCruiser 1 requesting assistance do you copy?" The panther franticly yelled into the mic which broadcasted to the cruiser 3 miles away. As soon as he was to receive a message back, four missles from the massive enemy ship slammed into the bridge of the cruiser, exposing the crew members to the vacuum of space which sucked them out of the bridge. The panther held on for dear life before scumbing to the demands of space. He flew out of the bridge hitting the hull and was flung into space. He watched for 8 seconds as his eyes shrived into flesh mass and as his fluids were sprayed out of every opening his body had. Yet he was able to watch for those 8 seconds the ship he commanded be ripped apart by laser blast and missile strikes. His final sight was the ship fully come into space and attack the other cruiser that followed him in a manner of seconds.

"Oh dear god" he thought as his brain disintegrated into a mess in his head.

48 hours later...

The team of 4 waited patently for the general to open the door to his room. The team had no doubt that this information that Rocky had could change the outcome of this war. Yet the graphic and terrible fate that Rocky was told about the cruisers over Venom haunted him and was the key reason why he told Marcus. He wanted Marcus to know what kind of enemy they were going to face in the near future.

_Why wouldn't the general do something about this? I mean it's in his power to do so _Thought Marcus as he sat on the hard and very uncomfortable chair that sat outside the office of the general. Floyd looked over and Marcus and signaled for him to get up as Floyd stood up. Marcus obeyed and they walked around the corner so that no one would be able to eavesdrop. Floyd looked at Marcus with his smirk he had when you were holding out information from him.

"Ok man, what the heck is going on? There is backside information about this and you know it. Might as well tell me know before something bad could happen" Floyd asked of Marcus as Marcus looked down at his combat boots and then at Floyd. Floyd just kept on looking expecting an answer from him.

"Alright fine you win. 2 days ago there was an attack on Cornerian Cruisers about 50 miles away from Venom. What happened was this warp was designed to look like a lightning storm, which caught the cruisers off guard. The issue was that this huge ship came out and started firing on the ships which destroyed them all." Was Marcus' reply.

"That's it?"

"No. The thing is that the general has not done anything about it. Meaning no precautions have been taking to prevent this from happening again."

"Well that sucks, but maybe he is trying to keep political things cool right now Marcus. We can't go and start another war."

"Yeah but at least do something though! It's better than nothing Floyd! Dammit I am going to go up there and do something myself in a mintute-

"Marcus chill your ass down!" came Floyd "We don't know what's going on but we can't go in there about to rip his head off. First lets see what his ideas are and then strike. You can't go all crazy on this ok? I know you want to impress your father but until then chill"

"Fine, but I swear Floyd, mention my father one more time and I swear I will take my pistol and blast you a new one" Marcus replied back to Floyd with a tone in his voice that was rare for Marcus. Never did he attack back at anyone unless he was very stressed or was very angry about something. Marcus walked back to his seat and waited for the general as Floyd walked back and sat down. He did not mean to make Marcus mad, he just wished to get some inside info.

"Everything ok bro?" asked Rocky as Marcus sat down next to him.

"Yeah, just some slight misunderstandings" replied Marcus as he looked at Floyd and smiled a genuine smile.

The four sat down in front of the general as he sat down at his desk and shook hands with the pilots.

"What can I do for you four?" the Basset Hound asked as he took the PDA and plugged it into the computer which scanned the data on it.

"Well sir I was thinking that this information could be of use for the army. It could prevent another major attack." informed Rocky "the enemy we saw was similar to the ones fought during the battle of corneria."

"I see, and you know of this how?"

"All of the information is on the PDA"

With a sigh the Hound looked over to the monitor and selected the link that lead to the PDA. Looking though it he found the folder named "Operation BlackBird". Upon finding the hound looked at the four and gave a questioning look. The wolf among the group knew the folder that the hound was looking and was about to open his but the general held up his paw and stopped Rocky mid sentence. Rocky along with the rest of the team knew that the information that was in the 5 inch PDA was very classified under the Cornerian Defense Board. The General simply stood up and glared at the team. The eyes of the general seemed to burn holes in the skulls of the four sitting there.

"What the hell are you two doing with this information?" the general demanded of the team "this could get your asses thrown out and expelled! This is considered treason under the Cornerian Republic!"

"Sir you do not understand! Our Commander told us to get this information." Came the reply of Jake.

"Sir my name is Marcus McCloud and I think I have a way of taking out the main ship" Marcus interjected in.

"What main ship?" the general asked.

"Sir, the report told of a main ship that was commanded by an alien and and some sort of military force" responded Marcus with a positive tone. "Trust me sir, I know"

The hound looked at the young fox and had a look of disgust and arrogance that sent a surge of anger though the hound. How could the young fox really know what to do when he himself was barely old enough to be in the academy.

"Really? I am not going to buy that crap"-the general replied to Marcus' answer of pride. He had his doubts.

"Sir but-"

"No. All of you out. How can you waste my time. I'll keep the PDA and search the information myself. I will personally send you four to the battle once I find how to destroy the enemy"-snorted the hound. His smirk was enough to cause Floyd to lift up out of his seat and sending it to the ground.

"Thats bull and you know it"-came Floyd as the walked out of the room. The others followed with Jake being the last one. He waited as the other three walked out of the room. With one last look he looked at the General and gave a smirk. The general simply nodded his head and watched as Jake walked out closed the door behind him. Until he was sure they were gone, he picked up a phone and dialed a certain number.

"The information is true. I think we are doomed"

With that he hung the phone up and looked at the wall. With his cold stare he started to weep. Looking up he saw the pictures of his wife. He knew that he had failed her. The star system to him was doomed.


	3. Sand and Bullets

Sand and Bullets

The clock read 2:56 AM as Marcus woke from the bed. His eyes failed to open as he reached for the PDA that illuminated the dark barracks and scorched his eyes. He squinted and put a paw over his eyes as he turned the brightness to a setting that was done, Marcus looked at the email that had woke him up in the early hours of the morning. Hoping it was from his parents, he quickly scrolled to his email app but his hopes sunk when he saw where it was from. It was from his captain.

McCloud, you and your team are to report to the general's office for

an assignment that will occur in the next two weeks.

-Captain Rocco

Marcus shut the PDA off and turned onto his back, looking up to the bunk that was being used by Rocky. Looking over at the nightstand, he placed the device down and continued looking up. He thought about the words that the general had told the team. It made him feel angry and insulted but he knew feeling that way would be of no good. Marcus then pulled the covers off and sat up on the edge of the bed.

_Do I really want to be here? Is this all that there is? _

Marcus looked at his sleeping teammates. The feelings that they had for the missions. Marcus stood up and walked towards the room that held the tv. He walked in and grabbed a water out of the fridge held under the bar and took a seat on the couch.

_This isn't me. I wanted a normal life. I don't want this life of constant death. _

Marcus continued to drink out of the bottle. Each drink seemed to bring in more and more feelings of doubt and wonder of the life he now lived. Looking at the blank tv, he saw his face in the reflection. He could already see a face of stress and of battle hard times. Marcus let his head fall.

"This is getting old"-he muttered to himself just barley enough for himself to hear.

Just then he saw the lights turn on and was at attention. He was about to take the person standing down but backed off once he saw it was Floyd. Floyd just stared at him with wonderment. Marcus let his hands fall and set the water down on the bar.

"Hey man you're up early."-Floyd said cheerfully as he opened the cabniets and grabbed the cereal and a bowl. "You know its 5:00 right?"

"Wow, guess I didn't know it was that time yet"-Marcus said, trying to hide the stress and the slight depression in his voice, yet Floyd still caught onto it.

"Ok something is up, whats wrong"-Floyd asked

"I don't know man. It seems like I have conflicting thoughts on about if I want to be in this army or not"

"I understand Marcus. Because once this next mission is over, I am done. I am leaving"-came Floyd "the death and stress is too much for me. I thought I would be flying. Guess not"

Marcus took a seat at the bar as Floyd finished his morning meal. All Marcus could do was nod in agreement. Both wanted out it seemed.

"What's up team?"-asked Rocky as he almost ran into the room with a gun to his side in a holster. "Guess we are supposed to meet the the ass of a general"

"At what time?"-asked Marcus.

"Half an hour"-replied Rocky as he looked at the watch he was issued. They knew that Jake was down in the hanger already checking ships and stuff.

"Ok I will be ready"-replied Marcus

000

30 minutes later...

The four walked into the office where the general was sitting, waiting for them. It seemed that the general had a different look, one of needing almost. It was a look that Marcus liked. One that showed he was needed. It took him back to one time when he had come home from school one day and his father had a rough day. The look his father gave him was one that stayed with him. The look that said "I would like to talk to you". The four all took a seat, with Marcus sitting next to Rocky who had his HK USP with the safety off for some reason. Marcus just lifted his head back up to the general who looked at them.

"I have called you, for a reason"-the general said slowly "A new enemy has arisen and it is similar to one that was fought about 19 years ago in the battle of Corneria. The strike was leaded by Peppy Hare and Fox McCloud."

The four looked at Marcus. They knew that Marcus' father fought in that war. He was the one that killed the ever famous Andross at the last minute before taking down the craft.

"Anyways. After much scanning and research, we have found that this enemy is called the Covenant. Andross was part of this race and was known as an Elite. This enemy has fought not only our race, but another called Humans. They lived on a planet called Earth."-the general continued. All this seemed to sink into Marcus who just listened and tried to take in the information. It all seemed to make sense now. When in school he heard about the race called Human but never really understood them at all. They seemed though that they were rather alike in the ways of Cornerian and ones from Lylat.

"See the Humans were overran by the Covenant but some say that a small colony of about 5,000 still remain on Earth. We want to to go down to this planet and see if we can overtake the Covenant there. Earth has resources that could be useful to us. We wish to get it before the Covenant does. But be careful, humans are known to stand for their own even when they are outmatched. They can be ruthless, but if on good terms they will respond with kindness. Any questions?"-the general conveyed to the team.

After a few seconds Rocky lifted his hand, "So our mission is to go down and take Earth before the Covenant does, with trying to find these humans and befriend them?"

"In short terms yes"-the general responded.

The team looked at each other. They then looked at the general who was waiting for a reply.

"In that case I guess we can head out"-responded Jake.

000

Earth bound

The four walked back to the room they shared to prepare for the trip. Once they all started to pack, Marcus picked up the PDA. He felt the need for telling his parents where he was heading. But when he went for the messaging app, he withheld it.

_Should I tell them?_

Bringing his head back up from the screen he looked at the pistol on the nightstand. That pistol told him something. It hold him to send a message. It could mean his life. Marcus looked back at the PDA. He forced the stiff finger to type the message out onto the the screen. It was painful for him a little bit. He was on a planet different to his parents. But Venom was a known planet. Earth was not. The dangers that he could face. The Covenant. The very name struck at his heart. It sounded a killing sickness.

"Hey Marcus buddy, may want to think about packing your gear. This won't be a nice trip I think"-interrupted Rocky from Marcus' inner thoughts. Marcus moved his head to Rocky. The look on Marcus' face was giving away his emotions. Marcus' face was full of confusion and of sadness. His eyes looked as if they were going to give away to tears.

"Yeah. I just am sending a message to my parents real quick"-Marcus answered, quickly sending the message with the pressing of the send button. Rocky just looked at him with a serious look and arms crossed.

"Marc I know something is wrong. But look man, the academy prepared you for this. This is a real situation. You could be a hero man" said Rocky, putting a paw on Marcus' shoulder "And we all need you to act like a true McCloud. I have everything ready for you. I know you were going through a hard time a few days ago."

"Thanks Rock. I just have never been on this before. Never killed anything in my life. I am just afraid that I will do the wrong thing. Pull the trigger and ruin everything"-Marcus replied with a little more upbeat tone.

Rocky looked at Marcus with a cold hard stare. "You get used to it McCloud. You do"

Rocky motioned for them to leave the base and he grabbed his bag leaving the door open. Marcus followed suit and picked up his bag and put the holster on his pants with the .45 in. He walked out with a bit more up right posture.

_I need to stay strong. I can't let the enemy to get to me. Dammit I am a McCloud. _

Marcus shut the door and followed the three out to the elevator down to the hanger that held the shuttle leading down to Earth. Once getting there, Jake pressed the indicator down to the hanger bay.

"You ready boys?"-asked Jake to the three to break the silence

"Hell yes"-came Floyd

"Yes sir"-was Rocky's reply

"Sure as heck willing"-came Marcus. When he said that, Rocky glanced at him and simply nodded.

The hanger bay floor came to quickly. The team waited until the elevator landed with a soft thud and the doors opened. Marcus looked out to see all the ships and the shuttles in a dim light with many already taking off. Floyd noticed a team prepping for a shuttle and over heard them speaking of a certain subject. The avian walked over to Marcus and whispered into his ear

"I got news man. I think there is another team going with us"

"To Earth?"-asked Marcus

"Yeah. Dude if only 8 of are going, we are freaking screwed."

"Remember Floyd, there are 5,000 humans down there though."

"What if they are hostile?"-asked Floyd "Dude 5,000 damn humans vs us. I don't care if they are using sticks and rocks man"

"We will be fine man. C'mon man its me and you. We got this"-joked Marcus as he slapped Floyd on the shoulder causing Floyd to smile. The four reached the shuttle and ducked to avoid smacking their heads on the edge of the ramp cover. Marcus found a seat next to Floyd with Rocky and Jake on the other side facing them. The bags hit the floor and the pilot gave the heads up.

"Buckle up soldiers. This should be a short trip"-came the pilot "We should be approaching Earth's moon within 3 hours with a distance of 5,000 miles away."

The thumbs up was given to the pilot by traffic control. The shuttle then lifted with the ramp closing in a matter of seconds. The shuttle then turned and headed towards the exit. Both fusion turbines engines launched the shuttle into the day sky and into the atmosphere within seconds.

"Beginning sub-orbital launch" said the pilots "hold on"

Marcus felt as the shuttle launched itself into light speed.

"Well guys I guess we are heading in."-came Rocky smiling reaching into his bag pulling out a DMR. "Lets screw these bastards up"

000

3 hours later...

"Prepare for atmospheric entry"-came the pilot a few feet away as he brought the shuttle into Earth's atmosphere. The entire view of the team was limited due to the bright friction of the shuttle hitting the atmosphere. The floor even began to gain in heat due to the insane friction. Five minutes later the entire view of the earth was opened up to the team.

"Wow. To think of a planet so beautiful could be a war zone"-annouced Jake as the view of the former United States of America came into view. Marcus looked out of the window and noticed the other shuttle. It seemed normal until the blue streak of something hit the wing causing it to jerk downwards to the left and become engulfed with flames. Looking up he saw a shower of material raining from the sky. At once he got up and walked up to the pilot.

"We have a situation. The other shuttle is down. Hit by something"

The pilot looked towards the shuttle and noticed it was tumbling to the ground with the crew in parachutes flying down. "Ah shit".

"Attention we have a bad day"-came the pilot, "We have Covenant activity men. Prepare to a serious landing"

Marcus went back to his seat and saw that Rocky was already suited in his army gear and weapon at the ready. He saw that every one else was also preping. Reaching into the bag he brought out the leg armor and began suiting up. The shuttle jerked to the right and began heading down ward. Still, he continued gearing up, eventually managing to get the breast plate on and rifle in hand. Checking the DMR for rounds he grabbed the strap above to steady himself. Marcus looked out the window to see a landing platform on the ground. Jake grabbed a pistol and pulled the slide back loading it up. Rocky grabbed the bag of his and waited. Floyd had everything in his hand and seemed to be jumping almost with anticipation.

"Alright, welcome to Earth"-came the pilot "Wait for further instructions"

The four walked out of the shuttle starting with Rocky then Marcus. Floyd and Jake followed. Looking out Marcus noticed a and vehicle and some crates. The team walked over to it and was nearly knocked over by wind from the shuttle leaving the planet.

"What the hell?"-asked Jake as he opened his com link. "Shuttle 568 where are you going?"

"Sorry. Ordered to return to Corneria. Earth is a danger zone. Your job to secure it"

The shuttle left with Jake screaming at it as it left into earth's atmosphere. The four where on their own to fend for themselves. Floyd looked around and saw nothing but grass and a small river with sand everywhere.

"Where first question. Where the hell are we?"-came Floyd to Rocky

"It seems that we are in a valley. Somewhere in the state known as California" Rocky conveyed to the team, reading the envolpe left on the land cruiser "There is a small human settlement about 20 miles due south. Officially called Fresno many years ago. About 250 humans are there now"

Rocky placed the information in the door of the cruiser and grabbed his gun. He loaded it into the truck and climbed into the drivers side. He stared at the team standing around.

"Well are we standing around or what?"

Marcus walked around the front and climbed into the passenger side of the cruiser. Placing the DMR to the side he reached for the computer installed in the dashboard. It seemed to be an older GPS system. Jake walked up to Rocky who had shut the door. The cheetah looked into the window that was rolled down and into the lenses of Rocky's sunglasses. His look on his face was of disgust.

"Are you kidding me? You expect me to just go and deal with this. Hell no. I'd rather die."-said Jake who already been in a mood.

"Yeah I expect you. And you better get your ass in gear. Or you are going to be some alien's bitch for the rest of your life"-Rocky said coldy. Jake then erased the look on his face and silently walked over to the other door on Rocky's side before climbing in and buckling up.

"Ok so we should be there in about 20 minutes"-conveyed Marcus to Rocky

"Good, cause I am hungry and bored"-overheard Floyd

"Well get used to it bird. This aint no fun trip"-joked Rocky to Floyd

"How come when he says crap that he doesn't get busted but when I do I get my ass chewed out?"-sarcasticly asked Jake.

"Because Floyd isn't an ass hole"- jokingly said Rocky with a smile.

With that Rocky started the 20 year old truck and it barely came to life. The team then set off, leaving the the station.

0000000

authors note: ok this was an interesting chapter. a little more slower, but i feel that it build the friendship between rocky and marcus a little more. next chapter should be out by friday hopefully.


	4. Good Bye and Hello

Saying hello and goodbye

So this is a different chapter. I have been working on it for a bit. I must tell you. All the characters such as Bill Grey, Miyu, Fara, etc. are all the age as Marcus in this story. So they may have a bit of a change here. Hope y'all like it and please review.

_**This is getting old. I can't break this chains that I** **hold- Loser by 3 Doors Down**_

The trip was uneventful. For the past 10 minutes, Floyd could't shut up about how he would go and earn a medal for his actions in the field. Marcus listened and just laughed at him. He couldn't see Floyd earning anything but a Purple Heart or perhaps Act of Valor. For going and killing himself. The thought of firefight though made Marcus think.

_What if I don't make it? What if Floyd dies next to me? What if all goes wrong?_

Thoughts of doubt and the playing in his head of himself or Floyd going down from enemy fire made Marcus shudder. He didn't want anything to happen to either of them. But he wondered if he would rescue humans. Would they be so willing? Are they the type that care for each other? These questions flew around his head as Rocky turned the truck into a city. Well, what was left of one. The roads were semi smooth and there was the occasional dead body of what seemed to be a dead insect. Just much bigger. The buildings were falling apart and sand seemed to get everywhere. There were blast marks from lasers and bullet holes from bullets.

"Damn shame they went down like this"-said Jake, who seemed to be taking it all in.

"At least they fought for what was and is theirs"-replied Floyd in a very low tone.

The team pulled up to what seemed to be a military out post and were allowed in by the gate. When they looked they saw old, and what looked like aircraft. Marcus looked out the window and saw them. Humans. The were holding rifles similar to the ones that he had. Their shape was also like the Cornerian with arms and legs. Different though as well. Much less hairy and instead of having multiple species there seemed to be all the same, but with different looks. Their head was round, almost like an oval. They also lacked a tail. No matter though, the humans looked deadly. They stood at the ready, able to shoot anything down that looked hostile. The armor they wore simulated their body and each had a number assigned to them. The team was asked to stop and several humans walked up with guns at the side. Marcus reached for his pistol and brought the safety off, slowly taking out of his holster. Marcus got a good look at the affiliation the humans had. One of the helments read USNC. Marcus had heard of the military group before. They were ruthless and was held their own.

"McCloud." came Rocky "not needed right now"- he said softly.

Marcus nodded and slid the firearm back into the holster. Rocky unrolled the window and looked into the face of the human. To Marcus' the human looked as if he hadn't slept in days but knew it could beat him to a pulp in a matter of seconds.

"Well, looks like our friends from Corneria sent help"-the human said smiling. It seemed to liven up the situation a bit.

"Commanded sir. Where do we park and meet with the President?"-Replied Rocky

"Hanger 6. Enjoy your stay O'Donnell"

The human walked away and the others parted, allowing room for the truck to pass through the metal gates that blocked the entrance. Rocky guided it to the hanger that read the number 6. Marcus started to sweat when they pulled up and saw about 100 humans there with one standing in the middle.

"Sure this isn't a trap"-Marcus asked when Rocky put the truck in park

"No, if it was we would be dead right now"-came Jake who had already opened the door and had his bag out of the truck.

"No. I spoke with the general already. The President is a very nice man. Just not happy about the situation with the Covenant"-replied Rocky

Marcus simply smiled as he opened the door and threw the bag on the floor of the earth and stepped out with his rifle in his hand. The President walked up to them as they walked up to the President. Smiling, he shook hands and had a look of urgency on his face.

"We would like to thank you for coming out to Earth" The president spoke "our population used to be seven billion. Now we are down to just over a million world wide. Our forces cannot seem to control the situation, so we called you here. Anyways, your mission will commence tomorrow. What ever mission you have had from your general is what we would like you to do. If need be we have a squad at your disposal."

"Thank you sir"-replied the team all at once. The team was dismissed and given directions to the bunker they were assigned to. Once the humans have left, there was only the four man team from Corneria.

"Well, looks like we are in here for real boys"-came Jake who had wondered off. Marcus looked around at the base a bit

"You kidding me? I thought there was only 5,000 left in the world. Not a million!" complained Floyd, "They could hold off the Covenant themselves"

"No they couldn't", replied Rocky, "The forces of the Covenant are so vast that not even a million could hold them off."

"Then why are we here?"

"To help in securing the planet"

"God dammit Rocky there is no way four more can hold them off"

"There are more squads throughout the world! We are not the only ones"

"Sill! Can't they nuke em?"

"Floyd, they tried that. We have the tech that could take out the enemy" said Rocky, ending the argument, " besides, we signed up for this job to help others. Not bitch about how others can do the job."

Floyd crossed his arms but gave up. He knew that he was wrong, but couldn't help thinking of the other things he could be doing such as hunting down the rest of Andross' army.

"So when do we begin our mission then?", asked Jake taking a seat in the barrack.

"In 24 hours men. Prep our weapons. We have one hell of an enemy and we need all the firepower to take em out" replied Rocky.

Marcus walked over to his bag as did the rest of the team. Placing the duffle bag on a table, he pulled out his clothes and placed them in the drawers of the room. Then he reached over and grabbed the armory case that was given them. For the trip the team was given DMR's. But for the mission the weapons were a bit more powerful. Marcus pulled out the sniper rifle given him. A huge .50 caliber rifle that he was used to. He placed a clip in it and turned the safety on. Next came the fully auto-BR55. A 5.6mm round that was able to put rounds into an enemy very quickly and effectivly. The side arm was a Magnum Industry's .50 AE Desert Eagle. The thing was heavy and made Marcus shudder a little bit.

_What kind of enemy are we facing that requires this kind of weaponry?_

After reloading the guns, Marcus got a good look at the team. They were beat up and tired. Ready they were not. And they didn't look forward to the other part. Securing the planet. That meant traveling the globe. Just then, Marcus turned around to see five humans in a amor that looked much beefier than the Cornerian team's.

_Get in, say your shit and get out. _Thought Marcus as the first human started to speak. He was a male, with pale type skin and short blonde hair. His face had a scar going down his cheek. He seemed to be in charge of the humans there.

"I am Petty Officer Josh-598. I will be in charge of this operation. You are in my team. In fact I will tell you right now. I am over you. I will treat you coldly. You earn my respect if you can beat me in war. So far no human or _mutt_ has",came the human as he spoke to the team "Report in 2 hours."

"No way in hell dirt bag", replied Marcus as the human walked away and turned around with a pissed look on his face.

"What did you say to me dog?"

"Oh really, you want to start something pinky?, provoked Marcus as he stood up to face the human. With both being the same height, Marcus had a good chance at beating the human to a fight if need be.

"I am a advanced trained SPARTAN in hand to hand combat. I will easily make you whimper", coldly replied Petty Officer Josh

"Oh really? Do something"

The SPARTAN brought his hand up to hit Marcus and made its mark on Marcus' jaw. Marcus fell to the ground and felt blood oozing out of his muzzle. Quickly he jumped back up and brought his paw against the nose of the SPARTAN. He hit the ground on his back knocking his head against the metal floor. The human to his left brought up a pistol but was quickly disarmed as Rocky lunged at him and hit the human in the throat.

Two more pistols were pulled out as Jake grabbed the DMR.

"Drop em", Jake said as the aimed the DMR at the humans and watched the pistols were dropped.

"Enough", said the Officer as he stood up with blood running down his face and head, "I will have you all deported when this mission is over. Report back in two hours." He said as he gabbed his helmet and walked out the door with the remaining humans. Jake dropped the DMR and looked at Marcus. Marcus felt as all eyes where on him. He felt that he did something very wrong, that he made the team upset. But inside he felt that what he did was necessary. Marcus made eye contact with Rocky. Marcus felt that he had let Rock down. Marcus simply hung his head in shame.

"You gained even more respect from me Marcus", came Rocky's voice as he walked to Marcus "Taught those douche bags who they were screwing with". The look was nothing but smiles. Marcus started to feel better now after that. Knowing that Rocky would have done the same thing made the action feel even better now.

"Thanks Rocky. But lets save it for the field. We got two hours.", thanked Marcus. He looked around as the team started to do the work that he told them. He got a look of Jake as he nodded his head. Floyd simply sat their and applauded the young blue fox. Marcus smiled and started to load more clips into the guns.

000

18 hours later

Marcus stood in the heat of the Earth's sun. The scanner read a hot 98.8 degrees. The fox started to feel it with the armor and the weight of the weapons on his pack. The sunglasses that were standard issue did though help. With earth being so close to the star it helped keeping him from going blind.

It had been a few but he saw Rocky walk out to the truck just outside the hanger where they where bunking. He was equipped and looked to kill. He had a sad look on his face as he walked over to Marcus. Rocky had a envelope in his hand. Marcus' smile left him as he saw that simple letter. The saying was that if your commander came to you with one, it usually wasn't very good. Marcus set the rifle down and started walking over to were Rocky was.

"Got this for you Marcus", Rocky said as he handed the envelope to Marcus. He accepted the paper and it read _Classified_. Marcus' brow went up as he read it.

"Always say that", came Rocky as Marcus opened the letter. Rocky was speaking shortly. Usually not a good sign. Marcus opened the letter and noticed the top letter head. Notice of Discharge.

"The hell is this?" Marcus said out loud as he looked up to Rocky. He continued to read the letter.

Private Officer Marcus McCloud

You are currently being discharged on the basis that you where found

not meeting the standards for your current mission. You may re-apply

for the military and or air force at a later date. Until then you are to

report to Earth's Cornerian Air Base at which you are stationed at.

We thank you for your service.

"I'm sorry Marcus", said Rocky as Marcus looked up at him. Marcus felt numb. He had given his entire life to the military. Now it was over. He hadn't began the mission and he was being sent home. He was even discharged.

"I will pack my equipment and be ready to leave in 30 minutes sir", Marcus sub consciously said.

"Ok. I will call the shuttle", Rocky said. But he couldn't hold back the sorrow in his voice. He had just met Marcus and it was like sending a best friend home for good.

Marcus walked into the hanger and saw Floyd there. He walked up to him and offered his hand. Floyd just looked at him.

"Whats wrong man?"

"I am going home"

"What? Are you freaking kidding me" replied Floyd, taken back a little "like, discharged"

"Yes."

Floyd just looked at Marcus. The avian gave the young fox a hug. One that a friend would give. After releasing Marcus he shook his hand.

"Marcus. I mean bro. I...I can't belive this", stutered Floyd as the words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I wish you best of luck Floyd" Marcus said, "I will be on Corneria if you need me."

Floyd nodded and walked Marcus to his area and helped him pack up. Marcus had a look of sadness and worry. He had no idea what he was going to do with his life now. His parents would no doubt let him in. Still. He would have to do all the things he dreaded.

Marcus packed the rest of the stuff he had with him and walked with Floyd outside where the team was waiting.

"Floyd, I am going to miss you man. Please, don't get yourself killed.", Said Marcus as the sun hit them.

Upon seeing them Marcus started to grow mad. It was them that did it. Marcus stood up for his team and those human bastards did him wrong. The humans all laughed and smirked.

"Well, look who is going home. Not good enough for us." came a remark from the human he had argued with.

"Go to hell", came Marcus' reply, "Can't defend your damn race with out help."

"Oh like that's scary" the human mocked

Floyd walked up to the human and stood right in front of him. He slapped him and grabbed him by the chest, giving him a good long stare.

"I will personally make sure you take a round before me" Floyd remarked as he threw the human to the ground.

The human team got up and walked off. They were often offended by the Cornerian team. But Marcus was glad he didn't have to deal with it anymore. He looked at the team that was already his friends. Marcus was going to miss them.

"Well this is it I guess" said Jake as he shook Marcus' hand. Everybody was in a bad mood that day. The shuttle came too fast when it landed. Marcus saw it land and knew it meant something over. His entire life it seemed like. Time for beginnings. The team walked him up to the craft's ramp. Marcus slowly walked up to the cabin. The ramp closed, but Marcus saw the team from the cot pit window. With that he gave a salute and so did the team. The shuttle lifted up and started to make the trip. The earth started to lose size as it fell away from the young fox.

"Miss it yet" came the voice of the panther who was the pilot.

"I guess so. I left my best friend down there."

"I was stationed on earth before", replied the panther. Marcus perked his ears up.

"Oh really? When"

"Few years back. Had to fight off the Anglers"

"What? That was something like 20 years ago." shockingly replied Marcus. He knew that his father took on the anglers as well but never talked about it.

"Yep. Worked with a young fox, a red fox. Name was McCloud. Fox McCloud"

"He is my father."

"Knew it" the panther said as he smiled "last name on your service shirt gave it away. Anyways we will be coming into contact with Corneria in a few hours. Until then, tell me about yourself Marcus."

"Ok", replied Marcus. He smiled. Perhaps he found someone he could connect with. "Where to begin"

000

Meanwhile in Corneria

The young lynx looked out the window of her parent's room. Getting out of high school was a big thing a year ago. Now it seemed that it was time for her to get a job. But until then, her only worry was to hang with her friends at the beach and talk about dudes. The sun was rising with the time of 6:00 AM. She smiled as she looked at her phone. She knew that soon that one guy would call her and take care of her.

"Miyu , I am off to work" came her mother

"Ok mom bye"

She grabbed the paper on the desk. It held a phone number to a certain fox. He was a friend of hers in high school. Last time she heard from him he went to the academy and was coming home after being deployed. Miyu ran into his father the other day and asked about the guy.

"I think I will call him later today", she said as she twirled the paper in her hand. She jumped off the bed and changed into a shirt and jeans. Miyu walked down the stairs to the first floor and grabbed her car keys. Doing so she stopped and pulled her phone out. Dialing the number Miyu waited what seemed forever until the voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marcus its Miyu"


End file.
